The Hybrid's Journey
by QueenRayquaza
Summary: The journey of a young hybrid from Kanto in order to find her friends, the Dexholders. (Rated T for the count of 4 swears at the 13th chapter. There may be small amounts of gore. QR is not responsible for any and all nightmare fuel contained in this story. She may or may not be insane but that's what makes her life fun. UPDATES DOTH BE RANDOM!) Note: Currently on hiatus. Have fun!
1. Freedom: For The Win!

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, based on an RP idea I've had for years and finally managed to use, even though it died on both Bulbapedia's forum and a little gem I found once. (Anybody from PMD, if you see this, it's Bronze here.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, this would be canon and there would be ToS characters in the games. I only own some of the plot and the main character. **

**o.O.o**

"_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"_

"Run faster! Run! Or do you want to be shocked again?!"

_"So…Tired. Can't….Keep up…"_

I collapsed. I felt the shock of the cattle prod once, twice, three times. The buzz and pain were distant, though, and I gratefully felt the black unawareness carry me down into unconsciousness.

o.O.o

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

"_Oh my Arceus…. My head. What happened?" I looked around, and sighed as I noticed the oxygen mask was back on my face, distorting my vision through the transparent, red liquid in my column. Those idiotic whitecoats would never learn. I mentally caused the alarms to break, then shattered the glass with a small telekinetic burst. The red liquid bubbled out the bottom as I ripped the thin cord the supplied air. The small amount of strain on my mind was increasing a bit, and I almost wept when I discovered more creatures like me in other tanks. I changed to my other, cat-like form, and flew out the window, silently vowing to return and set them free._

That was eleven years ago, I believe. Give or take, the time flow is almost imperceptible to hybrids like me. A hybrid, genetic miracles, Gijinka Pokemorphs, the list of names goes on and on. Me? I'm Kienna, known to most as _Mistress Truth_. Why? That was my subject name. I told it to them before naming myself. I escaped so long ago, meeting people from all over the world, even staying with my genetic father, Blaine, for two whole years. But he….How could he have turned me in, and become one of _Them_ again? Fortunately, Erika and I had a plan. Team Rocket, as it is known, has its main base and laboratory in Celadon City, Kanto. Where I was now. All I had to do was escape, and she would be able to help. My job was to figure out how.

Blaine came into the room and placed his card key in the slot that allowed him to release subjects. For whatever hellish reason, he released me. "Hey, sweetie. It's your birthday, don't you remember?" My eyes widened. I had decided on my birthday years ago, when Yellow had asked me. "Actually, no, since there aren't any calenders in here to help me keep check." He chuckled at my _joke_, and led me out of the room. Into another room. Above ground. An unalarmed room with an _open freaking window._ 'Hey, I made something for you. They don't feed anybody very well here." There was a cupcake iced in lavender and sky blue on the table, with the words _Happy Birthday Kienna_ written in gold cursive. He left the room, saying, "Eat up, I ordered it myself from the bakery." I heard the door click locked, and silently rejoiced.

I had all the time in the world, but didn't waste any. I changed form to my Mew shape, and wrapped my small tail around the cupcake. I made it levitate, invisible. Then I used Transform, changing into a small Pidgey, before flying to the Gym and tapping in a small pattern on the window behind Erika's head. She turned, nodded, and came out, unlicking a small door that I then scurried down, having changed to a human again.

**I'm so horrible….Cliffhanger. R&R, please! Sorry if you're mad, but no flames please. **

**And yes, I know, I will steal from Pokespe/Pokemon Adventures and a little bit from Maximum Ride.**


	2. Life's Odd Moments

**Welcome to chapter 2! Added like three hours after this was uploaded.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then I would leak the plot of X and Y to everybody I knew. **

_**Erika's P.O.V**_

I heard the tapping on the window, the signal that Kienna and the Dexholders had set up if they ever got captured. I turned and saw a Pidgey with lavender eyes. Kienna. I nodded, went out the door and around, bringing a flashlight with me. I opened the door to the passageway and handed the flashlight to the now-in-human-form blonde in a hospital gown. "Better hurry," I whispered, "before they come looking for you, or a Grunt reports you." She nodded; the seriousness of her situation etched on her face, and ran down the passage, the light bobbing in front of her.

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

I ran down the short ramp that twisted around, making me a little dizzy, before the floor leveled out and went straight underneath the square. The passage opened in a huge room. The sub-sub-basement of the Department Store. The clothing section. I quickly grabbed my signature lavender sundress and jacket off the hooks where Erika had left them for me. I grabbed my boots and my gold necklace, before heading up the stairs to the main floor, pretending I hadn't just come up from the maintenance stairs.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time shopping," I said as I passed the receptionist for the businesses that rented out parts of floors. I ran back onto Route 7, hiding myself in a copse of tree before creating a pink energy bubble around myself, making it invisible to the human eye. I set course for Pallet Town, making sure nobody saw the odd method of travel I was utilizing. Hopefully, Erika had passed on the message that I was coming.

**o.O.o**

"Sir." The man reporting was wearing an odd outfit, the likes of which belonged to none of the previously recognized evil organizations. He was speaking to a small mechanical device.. "The subject had escaped the laboratory. We do not know where she is heading. We shall att-no, we WILL apprehend her. Leave it to me." "You had better get her, Shade. Your status as faction leader depends upon it." With that, the mysterious man disconnected.

**So! How do you like this? I can't even think of a name for the team, XD. See ya next time I get off my lazy butt. Queenrayquaza OUT!**


	3. Finally, a Dexholder!

**Me: THIRD CHAPPIE LADS & LASSES! What will happen next?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Kienna: This is really very sad, Queen. You have to do this every chapter? **

**Me: YES! NOW GET TO WORK YA LAZY BUTT!**

**Kienna: …Fine. QueenRayquaza does not own Pokemon. If she did, then there would be a game where the hero's default name was Miamoto. *Looks at script* WHAT THE HACKS IS THIS?! WHY DO YOU MENTION MIAMOTO HERE?**

**Me: …BYE FOLKERS!**

**o.O.o**

_**Crys's P.O.V**_

It was just another boring day in Prof. Oak's lab until that XTranceiver call from Erika came. She said, and I quote, "Kienna escaped the lab. She's headed towards you. Be ready." Seriously? We need to pretty much locate ALL the other Dexholders, and she doesn't even give us a clue about where one might be. It was actually kinds funny, seeing Oak standing there muttering while working with the tracing chips inside the Pokedexes. I knew I could be out waiting in the fields, even though Red and Green were long gone on trips. Gold and Silver were off doing some errand or another, Ruby and Sapphire were off somewhere in Hoenn arguing, and Rald was catching more Pokemon for the Pokedex, a feat which had taken herself several years. Platina, Pearl, and Dia were Arceus knows where, and Black and White were off finding stolen Pokemon from Unova. Then she noticed a small ripple in the air.

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

As I arrived in the field, I saw Crys standing there, probably waiting from that call Erika sent. I landed the bubble and dissipated it. Nobody had even noticed I was gone from the lab. Probably. Crys squealed as I became visible again, probably from surprise.

"OMAHARCEUSWHEREINTHEDISTORIONWORLDWEREYOU?!"

"Dude. Calm down, I got captured by Team Rocket again, but they have no idea where I am. Unless," I added jokingly, "they embedded a tracking chip in part of my body or something. Unlikely, I woulda kicked their whitecoat butts if they tried it. Let's get going, he must have some idea were one of them is."

"Yeah, let's get goin'."

We headed together towards the Lab. Everyone here in Pallet Town knew me, so I didn't have to make myself invisible. We headed into the building, oak's head snapping up as we entered the room.

"Ahhhhhh, Kienna. I just found one of them. Sadly, I have no way of knowing who it is…Oh well; at least we can find one. This one is near Chargestone Cave. I'm glad that at least I can differentiate between the signals… this is Platina, Diamond, or Pearl. Good luck!"

I headed out of the lab after saying my goodbyes and borrowing a Pidgeot that knew Fly. I told it to fly me to Vermilion City. We flew, myself fingering the small money purse Oak had given me to purchase my ticket to Unova, and trying to keep the wind out of my sensitive Pokemon ears.

**Me: See, Kienna? That wasn't so bad.**

**Kienna: No, but you'll make it worse by adding more OCs, won't you?**

**Me: ….Maybe…**

**Kienna: I will get you for this. This is mortifying, being put on the Internet without being RPed. Horrendous…**

**Me: SUCK IT UP YOU'RE HALF FREAKING MEW!**


	4. Another OC!

**Me: Dude. I'm like, obsessed with this freaking story. I finished the last chapter like a half hour ago.**

**Kienna: hey, at least there's someone else to do the disclaimer. GET ROLLIN' NEW DUDE!**

**Dan: Hey, cut me a break! At least there's no evil team after me!**

**Kienna: OH YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR THAT AURA SPHERE BUDDY!**

**Me: OH CRAP. **

**Dan: …Fine. QueenRayquaza does not own Pokemon. If she did, Ash and Misty would have gotten together already, the anime would be over, and the 'drying pan' gag would not have occurred since she has no sense of humor. Also, she does not own me, the pleasure of which belongs to Pikashock. **

**Me: Thanks, by the way! I really owe you, though you better not bring it up. XD JK. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED GUYS!**

**o.O.o**

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

I blearily opened my eyes. I was in Saffron City, trying to get to Vermilion, so I could go to another region. Unova, hopefully. I had heard (Through my sources) that there were two Dexholders there, and one from Sinnoh was visiting too. Also, I had heard that Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, was staying in a villa in Undella City. Either way, it would be a good place to hide from team Rocket. I set out again, hiding my Pikachu ears underneath a baseball cap.

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

I looked around, the alertness probably due to the fact that I had just escaped, like, this morning. Suddenly movement below caught my eye. I steered the bubble down a bit, off its assigned course. It appeared to be a boy, about 15 years old. Blonde. Appeared to be jamming a cap onto his head. He also appeared to have….a Pikachu's ears and tail. Another one…? Like me? OH MAH ARCEUS. How on earth was this possible? I landed the bubble and dropped the invisibility shield, before sneaking up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder.

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

I jumped at least three feet in the air at the tap on my shoulder. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, turning face-to-face with a girl, looking about 12 years old, with waist-length straight blonde hair and mischievous lavender eyes. She giggled at my reaction. "What the heck was that for?" I demanded.

"Well…. I saw you putting your hat on, and I couldn't help but notice… You're like me."

That definitely caught me off guard. Like me? Was she a hybrid? She giggled again at my expression, eyes bugging out and jaw hanging open. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Like you? How?" I was just gonna play the 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' card, and run. She looked suddenly shy, like she was wishing she hadn't brought up this issue.

"Like this." She tucked her hair, which was hanging over her face, behind her ears. This time, I didn't try to not gape at her. Her ears…They weren't human. This girl had the ears of a Mew.

**Me: …I shall wait for the death threats to come for placing another cliffhanger. *Bows* I apologize.**

**Kienna: This is actually a VERY good chapter.**

**Dan: I gotta agree. No matter if I sound like a scared little girl for a bit.**

**Me: …I'm just gonna let that slide…For now. *Laughs evilly***

**Dan: *pales* Umm…BYE!**


	5. SAy What Now?

**Me: CLIFFHANGER WARNING!**

**Kienna: …Queen that was last chapter.**

**Me: …**

**Dan: WHY MUST YOU SLIP INTO 3****RD**** PERSON?!**

**Me: be quiet, I have a chapter to write!**

**Kienna: Queen does not own Pokemon. If she did, then Black 2 and White 2 would not have the key system. *Looks at script* Really? You want to remove features from the game? **

**Me: WAYTA GO YOU JUST HIT THE 4****TH**** WALL WITH AN AK-47!**

**Dan: …JUST START THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: Dude, be patient. Thank you for the offer, ShadowPikachu126, but I already know who I'm going to have chase them down. I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll add him later as something else…**

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

Dude. You shoulda _seen_ this guy's jaw drop when he saw my ears. "What's so weird? If anybody should be gaping, it should be the other Dexholders when I show them." The boy gaped even more. "Holy Arceus, you're gonna start eating Yanma soon if you don't shut you pie hole." He closed his mouth.

Y-you know the Dexholders?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. I'm headed to Vermilion to get tickets to Unova right now."

He sighed. "That's exactly where I want to go, but I have no money. "

My eyes opened wide. "Hey…I have more than enough money for two tickets. Why don't we go together?"

He nodded. "Sure. As long as we get a boat with good food."

"OK then. Stand still." I formed the psychic bubble that I used to travel long distances. He opened my mouth, but I held up my hand for him to be quiet. The bubble formed fully and I turned it invisible before creating a light at the top.

His mouth fell open in a perfect _o_ of surprise. "We're on our way. We should be there by lunchtime." He nodded and the bubble trip carried on in silence.

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

She took a step back and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What do you mean, there's no passage to Unova?!" she demanded.

"Exactly as I said, the boat left earlier today. You'll have to wait till tomorrow if you want passage."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Get me two tickets on the first boat that leaves at an appropriate time." He smiled, took about half of the money in her little changepurse, and handed her two tickets for the 1:00 PM boat to Unova.

"The _Royal Unova_?" I read over her shoulder. The man nodded. "She's a first-class boat, heading in at Castelia. She'll be arriving in Unova by midnight tomorrow."

The girl I was with turned on her heel. "C'mon, we gotta find a place to stay now."

I walked with her, until I noticed something. "Hey, I don't even know your name!"

She turned a questioning lavender eye on me. "So?"

"So, how are we supposed to stick together if we don't know each other's names?"

"I already know yours, Dan. Telepathy," she added, seeing my confusion, as I hadn't introduced myself. "My name is Kienna. So… Where should we stay?"

"I dunno. Why don't we try the Pokemon Center?"

"Because… You need to show them your Trainer Card."

"Oh." I mentally smacked myself upside the head. "So, why don't we camp out? You could make tents…"

"I guess… Let's get going."

**Me: You cool with this one, guys? …Guys? **

**Somebody in my basement: Mwahahahahahahaha…**

**Me: Oh crap.**


	6. Catchin' a Boat

**Me: Well, that last chapter was fun to write. Too bad I've been suffering from writer's block all weekend…**

**Kienna: Get over it, I'm bored!**

**Dan: Go play Queen's Heart Gold or something.**

**Kienna: Why can't I play Black 2?**

**Me: I'm not done with it yet, silly girly. You gotta wait.**

**Kienna: Fine. Work on the chapter though. Queen does not own Pokemon, or Dan. If she did, he and I would be in the canon. **

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

Dan was itching to get some rest, I could tell. He REALLY wanted to get to Unova. So of course, he freaked out a little when I turned and went into the Pokemart.

"HEY! Where are you going?"

"…We need to get tents. Duh."

"Why?"

"When I fall asleep, the psychic power tents will disappear, as I can no longer consciously will them into existence. We need to buy some tents."

"…Fine."

So in we headed, me stepping up to the counter with our two three-man tents and our sleeping bags.

"Y'know, I always wondered why they measured the size of tents in men. One time we managed to cram me and ten of the Dexholders into a three-man tent. It was actually kinda funny. Anyways, ma'am, how much?" When the lady at the counter showed her the price, I fished a couple of bills out of the wallet and handed them over, then left with our purchases.

"C'mon, let's find a good spot to set up these things."

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

In the morning, we headed down to a new restaurant and ordered some Sinnohian toast. It was SO delicious. By the time we were done, it was lunchtime and we were 300 Pokedollars poorer. We needed to get down to the docks. We ran the whole way there, and arrived just in time to catch the boat. And we were heading to Unova.


	7. CHEESY SONG BOOYA

**Me: Why must I be cursed with a talent for unintentional cliffhangers?**

**Kienna: Because… You just happen to be a sadist.**

**Me: Pfffffft… Right. *obvious sarcasm***

**Dan: Bye, I'm walking the Poocheyena.**

**Kienna: Queen does not own Pokemon. If she did, FerrisWheelshipping would probably be canon.*looks at script* Why must you hate almost all shippings?**

**Me: Shut up. You're the sadistic one in our cutesy little trio.**

**o.O.o**

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

When we were on board, Kienna took one look at the 'You Are Here' map and groaned.

"They have a pooooool… I'm going to die, I don't have a swimsuit! Well, at least there's a free food bar, I'm hungry already." I chuckled inwardly. Little Miss Perfect wasn't so perfect after all! She made a face.

"So what if I'm not perfect? Is being perfect a requirement of being a hybrid? Noooooo, I didn't think so. Anyways… Crys was thinking that Yellow took off somewhere into Unova too, only they can't be sure because the old Pokedex she has doesn't have a tracking chip. We're headed to Chargestone Cave to meet up with one of the Sinnohian Dexholders. And…" she looked around secretively, "Somebody's following us. I don't know who, but there is someone. We have to be careful know."

Well, somebody get the dramatic tunes on! "Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnnnn!" Like, seriously. This girl was wacko in the head. A little bit. Some Psychic-types are like that, but this was crazy. She took one look at me and smacked me upside the head, almost knocking my hat off.

"We're in Cabin 305. Meet me there at six, we'll be ahead of schedule and arrive then."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off.

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

Seriously. Pika-dude needed to stop insulting me, even if it was mentally. Like, hello? Mind reader extraordinaire here! Anyways, I went to the cabin and got out my hairbrush, then sighed at the mess my hair was. It was all matted up into one huge knot, which would take till infinity and beyond to brush out. I used my psychic powers to quickly get it all in perfect array before braiding it into one huge yellow rope, about a metre long. I had left enough hair out to cover my ears well. Then I picked up the phone, looking at the menu room service had laying on top of the TV. This was going to be a long five hours.

**o.O.o**

When we arrived at Castelia City, Dan looked like he'd been packing or something. (Which is funny, considering he had almost nothing when I spotted him.) He pretty much had this look on his face that said, 'Hey, see ya! Immah go look for Dexholders on my own!' I smacked him and said,

"You take off, and die.

_People like us, we gotta stick together."_

I sang a line from a cheesy song that had been sweeping Kanto a couple years back. He looked surprised at this, as if he hadn't thought we would be traveling together.

"Hey, you might be a pain sometimes, Pika-boy, but traveling with someone else keeps me sane. It isn't good for my health to be a loner." I joked. He shrugged, thinking, _"Whatever. I'll come with then, it'll be a chance to see Unova without getting killed."_ And we set off, stopping to buy a couple Casteliacones and a map before I made the bubble and we headed off.

**Me: Writer's block is a horrible thing. **

**Kienna: Suck it up, Queen. You made me flipping sing.**

**Dan: I'm like, Goth. Why did you make me Goth?**

**Me: Hey, you aren't like, wearing a bow in Pikachu form, at least. Hopefully you won't fall to your deaths when Kienna falls asleep…**


	8. A Wild Dexholder Appeared!

**Kienna: Queen's off listening to that song eonentity has posted on their profile. Dude, I must break it to you: That song is amazing, but she's addicted to it now…**

**Dan: Dude. THE VOICE ACTING IS AMAZING! THEY GOT EVERYONE PERFECTLY!**

**Me: *Pops up randomly scaring the crap out of Kienna* HIGH FIVE DUDE! *gets high five* NUUUUU I MISSED RALD AND SAPPHIRE'S DUET!**

**Kienna: *sighs* Queen doesn't own Pokemon, Pokespe/Pokemon Adventures, or that song. No matter how much she would want to. *hears Silver's part* OH MY ARCEUS. THIS IS THE MOST EPIC SONG EVER.**

**Dan: Exactly, little miss perfect.**

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

We landed at Driftveil, the closest city to Chargestone Cave, twenty minutes after the _Royal Unova_ docked at Castelia. I stumbled a little out of tiredness, then caught myself. It was only half past 6, and here I was, shuffling around like a zombie. I brought out my old Pokegear, and called Blue, hoping that she would pick up.

"Hey, who is it?" That sentence caught me off guard, as it was Green who picked up.

"Green, what the heck are you doing with Blue's Pokegear?"

"Oh." I faintly heard him call out, "Hey Blue! It's Kienna." Then Blue came on.

"Hey Kienna. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that I'm in Unova, on the run from team Rocket and Arceus knows what else. And the fact that some other flipping evil organization is chasing me and Pika-boy here down. We're in Driftveil trying to get to Chargestone because one of the Sinnoh Dexholders is there. Anything new on your end of the line?"

"Well, since you're having it bad, I need to add something to the pot. Red's gone missing, and he left his Pokedex here, Yellow's off somewhere in Unova too, along with all three of Sinnoh's. Ruby, Sapphire, and Rald are in Hoenn with a three-way argument that so far has lasted a few days, and Gold and Silver have gone nuts all over the place. But almost all of us know where some of the others are. Green and me are here in Sinnoh scouting for more peeps from Galactic. Quite the little basket of going all over the world, huh?"

"No kidding," Dan added in. He grabbed my Pokegear and set it on speakerphone. I glared at him before he shrugged.

"Anyways," Green's voice came through-probably Blue set it on speakerphone too so he could join our little chat. "We'll call back tomorrow around three for you. Bye." The phone function closed.

"Well, that could have gone worse, considering that neither of them are morning people, and it's like three in the morning for them. C'mon, it isn't that much farther now. Let's get going.

**o.O.o**

So, as soon as we stepped into the cave a voice rang out.

**"I SWEAR, IF IT IS ONE MORE REMNANT PERSON, YOU WILL DIE!"** That voice was easily recognized. The voice whose owner was normally sweet and calm. Amarillo de Bosque Verde.

"Yellow!"

"Wait… Kienna?!"

"Dude. Think it took you long enough to figure out?"

Just that instant, Yellow came hurtling out of the depths of the cave, almost running into me. She was beaming like an idiot, but then again, I probably was too.

"Where have you been?"

"In a column full of red liquid."

"You're kidding, right? There's someone I want you to meet." Turning around, she called out, "PLATINA! There's one of my friends here!" Turning back to me, she said, "I'm guessing you called Blue and Green and heard about Red?" I nodded as a navy blue-haired girl with eyes that almost matched-but were lighter than- Silver's eyes. 'This is Platina Berlitz, one of the Sinnoh Dexholders."

Platina smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She shook my hand formally. It wasn't until they started looking around awkwardly that they noticed Dan.

"Hey, while we're still playing the introductions game, this is Dan. He's another one that I picked up on the way from Saffron City." Platina raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Yellow looked nervous.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't explained about that little bit. Well, you see, Platina… People like me and Dan, we weren't born normally, like you. We're test-tube children, born in a lab… And the people who were playing Arceus decided to give us a little quirk. I, for example, am half Mew." I could see Platina already beginning to smile, believing I was kidding around.

"No, I'm not joking. Look." I pulled the hair I had left out of my awesomely long braid away from my ears, and watched her chrome eyes open as wide as saucers. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she took in the not-so normal sight of my cat-like ears. I grinned and gave her a thumbs-up as Dan took of his hat and let his Pikachu ears show. Her mouth dropped open even further.

"Hey, Dan… Can you talk to Pokemon like Kienna can?" Yellow was eager to know the answer. After all, I was the only person that we knew of who (other than the children of the Viridian) could understand them, except for the recently discovered N, who had been raised in a forest by them.

"Only Electric-types. Why?"

Yellow looked mystified. "Because Kienna can understand all Pokemon, kind of like me."

"What do you mean, 'like you'?"

I answered for her. "Yellow is a child of the Viridian, able to understand the hearts and minds of Pokemon, as well as having minor telekinetic abilities."

He looked impressed, but said nothing. I decided, as it was almost 8 now, that it was time to hit the sack. Yellow agreed, and she and Platina left for the Pokecenter while Dan and I set up camp near the entrance to the cave, in the trees.

**Me: Wait! When did you get a Pokegear?**

**Kienna: I stole yours. **

**Dan: Does she do this a lot?**

**Me: Almost every fanfic I make...**


	9. More Pokegear And Boat Craziness!

**Me: Well, that last chapter was like 1000+ words, longest chapter so far! YAY!**

**Kienna: There still wasn't much scrolling to do…**

**Me: be quiet, it's Silver on again!**

**Dan: Nuuuuuuuuuu I missed it! WHY?!**

**Me: Well, at least now we know what those lyrics mean…**

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

When I woke up, Dan was already packing his tent and sleeping bag up and slinging them over his back. Platinum and Yellow had promised they would meet us for breakfast at the Market, which also had a canteen inside. I groaned, as I was just as tired as if I had just gone to bed, and got up. We packed our bags in silence.

When we arrived at the Market, Yellow and Platinum had already grabbed some of my favorite food- honey-roasted peanuts- and were sitting at a picnic table, waiting. As soon as we sat down, my Pokegear started ringing. I picked up and set it on speakerphone, as it was Blue and Green calling again.

"Hey Kienna. Did you find them?" Green quickly got to the point.

"Them who?" Yellow responded.

"Oh, Yellow. Yesterday when Kienna called, she was looking for you, and the Sinnoh Dexholders."

"Well, she certainly found one of us," Platina answered.

"By the way, Kienna…" I could tell by Blue's tone that she had a tape recorder going for blackmail. "Who was that boy yesterday?"

Oh, Arceus. I was gonna break all of Silver's presents for her. Why in the Hall of Origin did he have to give her all that equipment?!

"That was me." Dan replied. He didn't know Blue, so… Oh, Kyurem. WHY?! No, I was NEVER going to be able to show my face again. EVER. Oh, Darkrai, Cresselia, Lugia, Ho-oh. Then a miracle happened.

"Blue, put that away. We don't have any time for getting blackmail material." Oh, Celebi. I was saved.

"Awwwww…" I could tell by this tone that she was pouting at Green. Jirachi, I knew her way too well. Dan gave me a sideways glance, as if my reactions to Blue were creeping him out. Probably I was. After all, wouldn't you be creeped out if the person who brought you halfway around the world to escape evil scientists was way overreacting to something one of her so-called 'friends' said over the phone?

"Anyways," Green was getting back to the point of this whole conversation, thank Keldeo and Meloetta.

"Yellow, do you know where Red went? As soon as we got to Sinnoh, he said his goodbyes and went off his own ways. That was a few months ago, and you know what happened the last time we split up." I knew, for sure. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver had been turned into stone for several months. Half of the Dexholders out of commission, while Guile Hideout, also known as Archie. But enough of me going out on tangents.

"No, I haven't heard from him since you guys left. I assumed he was still with you, working on the Pokedex." Now everyone was confused.

"Then that means…" Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Red's disappeared!" we all exclaimed in unison.

Everyone except Dan, that is. Of course, he had almost no idea who Red was, except he was one of the Dexholders. Which meant he had escaped rather recently, and this was his first time out in the real world. Good for him, but this was getting serious.

"Ummm…" Everyone looked at him, and I thought I sensed Blue and Green swivel back towards the sound. "This all seems well and good, but shouldn't we check up on the other Dexholders before we get into a panic? He might be with one of them."

I facepalmed mentally. What hadn't I thought of that? I nodded and said, "That's a good idea. Call you guys back later?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Blue's voice said. "I am not going to sit here like an idiot while you are out there looking for one of our best friends! Green, we are going now and buying tickets from Snowpoint to- where are you guys now?" I bit back a laugh at Blue's hurry to come to Unova.

"We're in Driftveil City now." Dan said helpfully.

"We'll be there by tonight." She replied firmly. We heard the snatches of Green's protest before Blue hung up. Platinum sweatdropped at her seniors' behavior.

"Well," I cheerfully began, "at least now we have six people to look for… um… twelve others. Oh, Arceus. This is going to take forever, especially finding Gold and Silver. They've gone crazy all over the world. At least most of the others are in a specific region…"

"Oh," was Platinum's response, "we're going to have such fun!"

**Me: Oh, Arceus. Now the fun begins!**

**Kienna: I will kill you for this. Or Blue will blackmail all three of us.**

**Dan: WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS DOING?!**


	10. The Phobia Stikes Back!

**Me: *Warbles random lines from the various Pokespe parody songs she is now addicted to***

**Kienna: Arceus, she's never gonna get this story done at this rate…**

**Dan: Oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres… Blue is going to embarrass me to death.**

**Me: *Grins evilly* Not if I show her this 'kawai' video.**

**Kienna: *GASP* Oh my Giratina, Yellow and Red are going to die.**

**Dan: *Chanting* POST THE LINK! POST THE LINK! POST THE LINK!**

**Me: But… But… But… I already showed it to Geekachu.**

**Kienna: MARY SUE MADNESS! *Cackles and drops smoke bomb***

**Dan: By the way, why does she seem like a Mary Sue? Kienna, I mean? **

**Me: I haven't gotten far enough for the medication to wear off…**

**Dan: Medication?**

**Me: *Cackles evilly with a grin to match* You'll see. **

**Dan: Shaymin, this better not backfire on me…**

**o.O.o**

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

When Blue hung up, Kienna took the device (A Pokegear?) and slipped it into her pocket. I had noticed that she began turning pale during our conversation, and after this she began hyperventilating. I noticed concern on Yellow's face; this had apparently happened before.

Chuchu was out of her Pokeball; I clearly understood her say, **"Oh, crap… Not good. Not good at all." ** I was about to ask her what she meant when Kienna managed to get a few words out.

"Oh, shit… I forgot about the agoraphobia… I didn't notice until now…"

This only confused me more, and… Did she just swear? Seriously, I knew this girl for three days, and she hadn't sworn once. And we had gone through some serious crap in those three days. Platinum looked up, her expression just as confused as mine must have been.

"Agoraphobia…" she muttered. "Fear of open spaces? What…?"

Yellow looked up as well. "Kienna has been a long-time sufferer of agoraphobia, an irrational fear of wide-open spaces. She told me herself it was probably because for the first fifteen years of her life, she was kept in a ridiculously tiny glass column. She must have been medicated at the secret Rocket laboratory in Celadon City to keep that from showing through. The medication, obviously, has begun to wear off. Usually she has an inhaler on her to deal with this… Should be around here somewhere, she gave Erika a couple spares to put with her change of clothes at the Department Store. Here it is!" From one of Kienna's jacket's various pockets, Yellow triumphantly took a lavender inhaler. It didn't look very special, but when Yellow handed it to my companion, she used it once and immediately began to calm down.

"Thanks… it's been a while since I had to use it. I always keep one of these on me, because I never know when the agoraphobia will strike next." These words, while used in a joking manner, were also used to apologize for her previous condition. We all sighed a breath of relief as her color returned.

"Now, where are we going to look for Dexholders?" Kienna's voice was oddly quiet.

"No idea." I responded.

She looked irritated. "Well. I doubt we can get to Hoenn before night falls, same for Kanto to contact Crystal. Gold and Silver, we could wait for, Green and Blue will be here by tonight, and there is not a snowball's chance in hell I am going to fly a psychic-bubble-balloon all across the region to find people we could just call. But I'm calling Crys first." With that, she stood up and stalked away from the table, bringing out her Pokegear and scrolling through the contacts.

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

You obviously know this now, but I'll put this out there for everyone, simple, loud, and clear: _I am afraid of wide open spaces._ It's called agoraphobia, an irrational fear of open places. Usually I can keep myself under control (with the help of a calming prescription pharmaceutical) and not freak out in public. And in private, you ask? My home is small and cozy, the perfect place for me, full of books, video games, and a computer. Not to mention a video phone, as the Dexholders can be a bit overprotective. But never mind my tangential spin-offs from the tale of my magical journey through this proverbial Nintendoland; you clicked on this story for a story.

I called Crys and let her know the news. She was a bit surprised, and then she asked Oak if she could take a bit of leave. He gave her as much time off as she needed, and she got Xatee to fly her to Vermillion to catch a boat. I didn't have the numbers for Black or White, and besides, the communication systems of XTranceiver and Pokegear were never meant to be able to work with the other. Platinum ended this by calling Diamond and Pearl on her Poketch, and as they were working with Black and White, the conversation went on from there. As a group, the four of them decided to head over from Striaton City on Black's Brav and Pearl's Chahiko. They would arrive the next morning.

Green and Blue arrived a few hours later. Green was still grumbling about being dragged away from Sinnoh, where he wanted to work on the Pokedex (and he called Blue a pesky/obnoxious woman several times), and Blue was alternately dying with worry and saying how cute Dan and I were together. Sometimes it's almost like that girl has at least three different personalities inside her head. I laughed to myself, and she looked at me like she had guessed I had a panic attack after the call. Blue was pretty darn observant, a trait she had gotten over the years from being the prankster in the group. Of course, her usual partner in crime, Gold, was missing, but that honestly didn't change anything.

We said goodnight and headed off our separate ways, but not before Blue cornered me.

"Are you okay? Do you have one of your inhalers?" She sounded like an overprotective parent- Not that Blaine had been that protective of me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had an attack today, because what they gave me at the lab is a lot stronger than what I normally take, and I had forgotten about it. But there's like, all six I gave her in my pockets." And when I emptied my pockets out to show Blue that I wasn't exaggerating, there were seven in my hands.

Her eyes opened wide. "Wow, and I thought Erika was responsible…"

"That's probably why Red sent me to Misty that first time."

**o.O.o**

_ It was a cold night in Fuchsia City. I huddled deeper into my thin blanket, hoping that I could get a little bit warmer. I felt the stones on the pavement dig into my back. I shivered, and curled into a ball on my side in a futile attempt to warm myself. I thought I felt snow land on my face, though I couldn't be sure. My vision tunneled. I thought, "This is it. Tonight, it all ends." I was a bit relieved that nobody would ever be able to capture or torture me again. Then I heard it. A boyish voice cried out, _

_ "Come on, Poli, Pika! Let's get going!" I tried to muster the strength to raise my head and call out, but I was far too tired and cold, and my voice wouldn't work. The boy had left, and I had no chance of being saved. I gave up. There was no way I could ever be rescued. There was no escape from the oncoming nothingness of death. But something warm rolled me onto my back, sat me up, and then scooped me into what felt like a pair of arms. The warmth loosened my cold muscles, and I raised my head. I was being carried by what looked like a large, blue, bipedal frog, with a large white patch on its stomach and a black, stereotypically hypnotic spiral centered on the area of white. I looked the other way, and noticed an ebony-haired boy. Judging by his looks and the way his speech and thoughts flowed, he was no older than eleven. I looked back to the creature carrying me; it was a Pokemon, something in my head told me, and its species name was Poliwrath. _

_ "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to freeze to death!" It was no joke, either, I thought, looking down at what I had to wear. It was a nightgown, a bit too small for me, and was made of material suitable for summer weather. I also had a thin blanket. What had the man called it? Oh, yes- a throw blanket. I shivered. There was no way I could communicate with the boy in this state; I was too cold to even move properly. Unless…. I shrugged the treacherous thought off. There was no way I would use my telepathy to communicate. Then something caught my eye._

_ This was the boy who had used his Ivysaur to try and capture me! Seriously, Hydro Pump hurts, but a Vine Whip capturing trap working in conjunction with it was quite painful. I still had a bruise from it. I relaxed the small amount I could- I hadn't ever gotten any harmful intentions from this boy, and he raised his Pokemon with love and care. But he had also infiltrated the Rocket headquarters, and seen my biological brother, the Pokemon Mewtwo. _

_He smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry," he said. He must have sensed my unease. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you running away from home?" I shook my head. I had no home to run away from. He frowned. "Do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head again, small movement though it was. His frown deepened. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" I nodded. "Would I be able to help?" I shrugged. The movement was warming me up, just a tiny bit. "Wait… I saw a little girl there. You… You wouldn't be running from Team Rocket, would you?" I nodded. "I know a place where you can hide and get better. You okay with that?" I nodded. He grinned, and told the Poliwrath carrying me, "Poli, we're headed to Misty's house in Cerulean City."_

**o.O.o**

_ I was alternately shaking with cold or sweating with fever. I could hardly hold anything down. I was direly sick, but the nurses wouldn't leave me alone so I could Recover. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't drink. I was hooked up to an IV-something I detested from the lab- to keep me from being dehydrated. I was irritated and starving and just wanted to sleep, but they wouldn't let me. Finally, after a week of this, they left me alone for an entire night. _

_ It was odd, being alone after such a time being ill. I hadn't recovered, but my condition was declared 'stable'. I was still puking and all that, but I was no longer in danger of dying from my illness. So, being hasty and quick, I changed into my Pokemon form. That transformation just made me want to puke my guts out and fall unconscious, but I used my Recover ability before changing back to human. I was fine._

_ The next morning, they found I was 'miraculously' cured and discharged me from the hospital. I fled all around the region, escaping team Rocket, only to watch Red gain the title of champion of the ninth annual Pokemon League Tournament. Yeah. That Mew floating outside the stadium? The one you were all wondering about? Me. _

**o.O.o**

` Blue snickered. "That's how you guys met? Geez, sorry. If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have tried to catch you."

I shrugged. "It was the point of being in Pokemon form- that nobody would know it was me."

"Goodnight. See you in the morning when the others get here."

"You too. We'll be camping out in the trees at the edge of the river."

**Me: WHOOOO! And counting now, 2010 words! Kinda funny, this was written on Microsoft Word 2010! GO IRONY!**

**Kienna: Crap. No chance of agoraphobia here, at least…**

**Dan: Yep… It backfired.**

**Me: You're welcome, you got a chance for character development!**


	11. ENTER THE JOHTO EPICNESS

**Me: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THIS SONG IS AMAZING!**

**Kienna: There she goes again… *sweatdrop***

**Dan: Arceus, she goes fangirl on everything…**

**Me: *smacks Dan upside the head* BE NICE!**

**Dan: Oww… *rubs spot on his head***

**Kienna: *snickers sadistically***

**Me: PROOF! SHE'S A SADIST!**

**Dan: *snickers***

**Kienna: *lunges at Dan* DIE!**

**Me: OHMEWSTARTTHECHAPTER!**

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

I had a very rude awakening that morning.

There were two pairs of hands banging on the tent, making one of the most annoying sounds you will EVER hear. I sat up and kicked at one of the hands. I missed, but I hit the canvas and I'm pretty sure I made my point then. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and climbed out of the tent. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust. Then I saw Blue, and, standing next to her, was Silver.

"Oh my Arceus, Silver!" He didn't have any time to get out of the way before I hugged him. Dan apparently heard the noise and came out of his tent. He glanced at Silver suspiciously.

"Dan, really. This is Silver, Blue's little brother."

"By three years…" Silver mumbled. Dan shrugged noncommittally.

"And Silver, this is Dan. I met-slash-rescued him in Saffron City, trying to escape Team Rocket again." Silver also shrugged.

**o.O.o**

As we walked into Driftveil to get Green, Yellow, and Platinum, I couldn't help but feel that there was someone watching us. I glanced around. Nothing. I searched the area with my psychic powers, Still nothing. Then I remembered. It was a lesson Green had taught me, when he had trained me to fight.

'_Darkness is impervious to Psychics.'_

Seems like a simple lesson, right? WRONG. The person watching us… No. It was incredibly unlikely. I shook off the thought.

In Castelia City, we met Black, White, Pearl, and Diamond (who we were told to call Dia) in front of the Pokemon Center. Then we went to Prime Pier, where the boat from Olivine City was arriving. Crys would be on that boat, and, as likely as not, Gold had caught the text Crys had sent him.

Crys got off the boat and almost fell on the gangplank, thanks to a little help from Polibo. The frog-like Pokemon dashed over the short distance to our massive group and jumped into my arms. The huge frog didn't weigh very much, so I was able to heft him easily.

"Hey, Polibo. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He cooed in happiness and curled up in a little ball, asleep. Gold came running down the gangplank after the Politoed and almost knocked Crys into the concrete of the dock. Silver facepalmed at his friend's stupi- ahem, I mean silliness and enthusiasm.

Gold grinned goofily as he returned Polibo to his Pokeball. He held out his arms for a hug (he was one of the only guy Dexholders who actually accepted hugs) and got it. Crystal came up behind him after he pulled away, and, as he began to greet the others (he tried to hug Silver) she smacked him upside the head.

"I'd rather kick you," she told him, "but I might make you stupider than you already are."

Gold took the theatrical response (this guy would be a great actor) and put a hand on his forehead in the typical 'damsel-in-distress' pose and sighed

"Oh, woe is meeeee…." He sighed (again, theatrically) and then grinned again.

'Geez, Super Serious Gal, what's got you all up in a twist?"

Dan looked at me uncertainly. I patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, this is fairly normal for those two." He shrugged. (What's with him and shrugging all of a sudden?)

I cut off Crys's (most likely) sarcastic response. I yelled above all the other chaos and conversations, "WE'RE GOING CAMPING!"

And then, the crap hit the fan.


	12. Wild Obnoxious Villain Appeared!

**Me: Thank goodness nobody's mad about all these cliffhangers… Or am I just not getting views?**

**Kienna: Says here you only have 445 views. **

**Dan: WHAT?! This story is awesome!**

**Kienna: Why do I not like this chapter?**

**Me: Because bad stuff happens to you?**

**Dan: *obvious sarcasm* Gee, ya think? **

**Kienna: *dangerously low voice* What was that, Dan?**

**Me: RUN!**

**o.O.o**

_**Kienna's P.O.V**_

I woke up with a dull pain in my head, as if I had been dropped onto a concrete floor. I put my hands over my eyes to block out the light and oh so slowly sat up. I groaned, as I searched through my memories and discovered that I couldn't remember what happened between the announcement of camping and this moment now. It was probably drug-induced amnesia, in most cases to try and prevent me from recalling the way to escape the place I was being held. With that out of my mind, I sat up, ignoring the slight jolt of pain it sent through my body.

I was in a flipping dog crate. Funny, I was genetically half- catlike Pokemon, and I was in a _dog crate._ I peered through the bars and saw two men, one dressed all in black like a ninja with snow-white hair, and one with longish spiky black hair that turned green at the ends. The second one was facing away from me, and he was laughing.

"Good job, Shade. Your faction shall be rewarded." The one dressed like a ninja- Shade- bowed and left. The one with black-green hair turned and smiled through tha bars at me. I fell backwards in shock.

"Welcome." The man with Red's face said, grinning evilly. "This is the P2 Laboratory."

**o.O.o**

_**Dan's P.O.V**_

As the smoke cleared, the Dexholders and I stared in shock at the place where Kienna had been standing. She was gone. In her place was a note, which Chuchu picked up and handed to Jiggly, who handed it to Yellow. I could pick up thoughts that this was bad from Chuchu, but when Yellow read it out loud we all got that sinking feeling. It said,

'_Dear Dexholders & Co.,_

_How are you? My name is Ghetsis, and I am the leader of Team Plasma. I have taken the half-Mew girl and, just in case you try anything, you cannot get her back without her or one of you dying.  
Toodeloo, Ghetsis Harmina.'_


End file.
